Who you really belong to
by DeansDevil
Summary: They were running on borrowed time, Snow could wake up any second.


**A/N: So here is the first of two follow ups to 'Working Overtime', the next one should be up (hopefully) in a few days, hope you enjoy reading it, and maybe leave a review :)**

It had been a week since Killian and David's unforgettable night at the Sheriff's Station and Killian was still on a high, a constant smile on his face, as the memories of that night flooded his mind. He honestly didn't think anything could get him down, not even the crocodile, boy how wrong he was.

It was the first hot day of the year in Storybrooke and Killian found himself strolling lazily through the park, taking in the children laughing merrily as they played and the young couples spending the day curled up on the grass, but one particular couple held his attention.

Laying curled together under a tree was David and Snow, Killian felt his vision narrow down until all he could see was them.

Sitting down on a nearby bench Killian watched his lover with his wife, laughing and cuddling and being a generally loved up couple.

Killian felt his chest tighten as a strange feeling came over him, anger mixed with hurt and something else that he wasn't quite sure of, was he... No, he couldn't be jealous... could he?

Standing up he made to leave, but caught David watching him from the corner of his eye, he turned to make eye contact with his prince, but what he saw revolted him, Snow White turning Prince Charming's face to hers and planting a kiss smack on his lips.

Growling deep in his throat, Killian left the park, the good mood he'd been in for the week completely ruined.

Back at his ship Killian took solice in a bottle of rum, he just couldn't understand how he could be jealous, they'd only had sex once, in all fairness it was the best sex he'd had in a long time, but Captain Killian 'Hook' Jones does not do jealousy.

His let his mind drift back to that night in the Sheriff's station, remembering the noises David had made, the way his skin flushed pink, the way his pupils dilated until there was no colour left at all.

He laid back on his bed, hand travelling down to the laces on his pants, working the knots loose, feeling himself harden as his fingers brushed over the thin leather. Taking hold of himself, he allowed his mind to once again conjure up the perfect image, that was Prince Charming bent over his desk, opening and waiting for him.

His hand moved over his length, his grip tightening as his pace increased, he needed release, could almost taste it he was so close. The echoes of David's cries floated around his mind, bringing him ever closer to that golden tipped peak he wanted to fall over, then the image changed it was no longer the erotic picture of his prince spread out for him instead it was of Snow and him kissing.

Growling and shaking his head, he tried to summon his fantasy yet again, each time he moved closer to the edge of coming that god forsaken kiss would pop into his mind and kill his mood.

"Fuck this." He said, as he put his himself back into his pants. "I'm going to show him who he really belongs to."

Killian knew if his plan was going to work he had to be quiet, picking the lock on the front door was easy, hardly a challenge at all, now came the hard part, avoiding the creaking floor boards and entering the Royals bedroom.

He moved slowly through the living room, eyes fixed on the sleeping forms in the bed a few feet away, Snow White laying on her side facing away from the prince, but he wasn't interested in her, she wasn't who he was there for.

Killian swallowed thickly at the sight in front of him, David sprawled out on his back, chest bare, with the sheet pooled at his hips.

He smiled as he stood in the shadows of the dark room, sordid images floating through his mind of what he'd love to do to his prince, but he had to stick with his original plan, there would be plenty of time for all the other stuff later.

Slowly he pulled the sheet away, revealing David's gloriously naked body, he felt his cock twitch at the sight before his eyes.

Killian edged his way between David's legs, taking care to be as gentle as possible, after all he wouldn't want Snow to wake up and spoil his fun.

Taking the prince's cock in hand he took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, he felt David tense and buck his hips, grinning he lowered his mouth further down the hardening shaft and hollowed his cheeks.

David's eyes flew open, hand shooting down to twist his fingers into the hair of the person between his legs, he groaned quietly as he felt a tongue move up the underside of his cock, turning his head to the side he saw his wife sound asleep beside him.

He leant up on his elbows to take in the sight, whispering an 'oh god' when he saw that it was Killian servicing him.

He pulled Killian's mouth from him and they both stared at each other for a few seconds. "What are you doing?" David whispered, eyes flicking back to a sleeping Snow White. "What does it look like?" Killian replied, "Now lay back and enjoy."

His head moved straight back between David's legs, hot mouth surrounding him yet again, David's head fell back against his pillow, a quiet grunt leaving his mouth.

As much as Killian wanted this to last, he knew that they were running on borrowed time, Snow could wake up any second, so he doubled his efforts on his lovers cock. David's hips bucked hard his cock sliding to the back of the other man's throat, Killian swallowed around him and David had to bite his fist to stop from crying out.

Killian could feel how close David was, his length pulsing in his mouth, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard.

"Oh shit!" David groaned, his orgasm washing over him as his wife moved beside them.

Killian crawled up so his face was level with the prince's, their lips brushing as he spoke. "That was a little reminder of who you belong to, you are mine, not hers and you'll do well to remember it."

His mouth covered Charming's, tongue demanding entrance, which David eagerly gave.

Killian broke the kiss when the need for air became too much to ignore, he lifted himself from the bed and began making his way out of the room. He stopped at the arched opening to the room, turned and whispered into the darkness.

"Until next time your majesty."


End file.
